Avengers: Age of Ultron
by Hulkfan3339
Summary: ((Given what the cast has said and what pictures or concept art has been seen of the movie, I'll try to construct as best I can what I think will happen in avengers 2. As more information is revealed, the more Ill write:). Rated T for language))
1. Prologue

**AN: THE WHOLE STORY HAS BEEN CHANGED! A LOT HAS HAPPENED SINCE I BEGAN WRITING THIS STORY. And it kinda sucked when I was writing it. So yeaaaa...**

* * *

Tony was watching his large television and having J.A.R.V.I.S scan the interwebs of any news concerning SHIELD and their sudden demise at the hands of the silent killer known as Hydra. His eyes were tired and fierce as they stared at the holograms that were projected before him. Hydra had targeted him in his home. In. His. Home. That was the one place where he felt safe and at peace. No, it was just a year and some mere months since his last encounter with someone who wanted to kill him. He had destroyed all his suits at the time and had no protection.

His tired eyes stared on without blinking. His eyes were fixed on the pictures and words that flew by in front of him. Since the time of him gaining knowledge of the attack on him and now, a month and a half, he'd been building. He's been building magnificent things worth all the money in the world, larger than life weaponry. These new and improved suits of armor were his greatest accomplishment in this time of fear and chaos. Everything was falling apart at his very eyes and dammit he did something about it. Tony Stark had a lot of time to think about now and also the future. Hydra was no longer a myth from WWII. It was real and was trying to off anyone who was in the way of what they were trying to accomplish. the world needed someone to protect it now that SHIELD was gone.

He stood up from the couch where he was nursing a glass of alcohol. He said to his AI,"Give me coordinates on Banner's location." While Jarvis completed the task he paced the floor. Jarvis responded,"Doctor Banner's location is unknown, sir."

Tony looked up with confusion. "Unknown? What the hell do you mean unknown?!" Jarvis said,"I've checked every surveillance device and news source that is accessible at my command. Doctor Banner essentially does not exist."

Tony said,"Jarvis, find where Banner was last seen."

"He was last seen in Korea, a few miles south of the capitol...a month ago."

Tony frowned. He began walking out of the room,"Prepare Mark 46 ,Mark 53 and quinjet 1."

Jarvis said,"Yes Master Stark."


	2. Found Him!

**AN: GO BACK AND READ CHAPTER ONE PLEASE! IF YOU AREN'T AWARE THAT I'VE RESTARTED THE STORY**

* * *

Tony arrived in Korea after a long and anxious ride. Tony was exhausted but he couldn't sleep still until he found Bruce.

Bruce and Tony weren't best friends. Not yet at least. But, Bruce was enough of a friend for Tony to try his best to protect him. Tony had read Bruce's file after he hacked into SHIELD's data base and found out a couple of things he probably shouldn't have known. He felt as though he owed it, if he was not obligated, to protect Bruce Banner.

When Tony contacted the Korean airspace, they seemed more than happy to allow him into the country. It turned out the Koreans were just as big Avengers fans as Americans. Tony landed in a small airport in Seoul, Korea. The run way had been cleared for him and his arrival. He prepped his armor and they whirred and hissed as he took them from their holding stations. He made sure he had on his silver calling bands for when he needed the suits for emergencies.

He opened the door and did not expect to be met by Natasha Romanov. "Hello, Stark." She said in a mono-toned and unreadable fashion.

She barged into the jet and closed the door behind her. Tony asked,"Natasha? What- How-... Nevermind." He knew it'd would be dumb for him to ask any questions about how she knew about him being there. She was a spy for Christ's sake.

Her eyes were grave. She said,"You're here for Banner aren't you?"

He said with annoyance,"Ya know. It's pretty damn annoying when you have someone constantly looking over your shoulder and prying into business that isn't theirs, isn't it?"

Natasha glowered at him and narrowed her piercing eyes,"I came here to help you ,Stark. SHIELD's done. No more. I am one of the only people not trying to kill you right now and you better start acting like I am your life line because I am."

He sighed and rubbed his face,"Banner has been missing since the attack on SHIELD. I came here to look for him."

She turned from him to look out the jets window to see if there was anyone approaching,"I know. I was tracking him and he disappeared from my radar. I came here to find clues to his where-a-bouts."

He asked anxiously,"Well?"

She said,"He reappeared this morning."

He asked with wide eyes,"What?! Did you talk to him?"

She raised her hands in a calming manner,"Calm down, Stark. He's at a hospital in-city. He has been identified as a John Doe."

He said,"Well, what the hell are we still doing here?! Let's go get him!"

She said,"Look, Tony. I think there's something wrong with him. He was erratic, like he didn't even know where he was. Something has happened to him."

Tony frowned with his eyebrows furrowed deeply,"So what's your pla-"

The door to the quinjet opened up and they both looked toward it. A man's voice asked,"What the hell is taking so long?"

Clint peeked his head into the doorway. He had his bow in one hand his quiver on his back. Natasha glared back and forth between the two. She said," We'll be there in a second."Clint rolled his eyes and slid back out.

Natasha put a hand on Tony's shoulder and pulled him close. She whispered with her lips brushing lightly against his lobe, "Trust no one. Something big is happening and you better be ready when it comes for you."

She pulled away from him and began strutting toward the door as if she hadn't said a word to him. Tony looked at her with fear in his eyes. She walked out of the jet and led him to her car that was parked outside of the jet. Clint was leaned against the side of the car and he noted,"Nice to see you again, Stark."

Tony sat in the back seat with eyes the looked like they'd seen a little too much of life and all he muttered was,"Yea you ,too."

The car ride was silent and Natasha knew something was wrong with him. Even in the face of death Tony Stark had his quips that he could easily fall back on whenever the hard times were on him, but right now he was quieter than she'd ever seen him. She looked at him in her rear view mirror at the man who looked longingly out the window in the backseat of her vehicle. She asked,"Something the matter?"

He mumbled,"I don't want to talk about it." This shocked the most because Tony wasn't one to mumble.

The rest of the ride to the hospital was awkward and silent. When they arrived, Natasha stood next to the car and said,"We get in, sneak Banner out and make sure no one identifies him." She rounded the car and opened her trunk. There were many things in the trunk that looked dangerous and lethal but she grabbed what she need and quickly closed the trunk before Tony could get too much of a look. "Take these make sure no one gets close enough to him to make eye contact or have any reason to make eye contact. "She handed Tony a folded hoodie and some jogging pants and said,"We're not going in with you. He trusts you and we can't risk any surprises and an ensuing appearance by our big green friend right now."

He said,"How am I supposed to know which room he's in?" She handed him a card and said,"Ask for this room. Banner is in the room two doors left of it. Make sure Banner doesn't walk directly beside you when you leave. Have him walk a few paces behind you but make sure he doesn't trail you ankles. Take these to have an alibi." She handed him a balloon, that said,"Get well." and some flowers.

He was afraid that he would mess this up. This elaborate plan was one made for spies, not Tony Stark. She continued, "Hydra hasn't just infiltrated SHIELD. They are everywhere. We can't be too careful. Don't say too much and don't say our names." She pointed to herself and Clint.

Tony looked down at the items and stuffed the clothes into the jacket Natasha gave him to wear. He went over the plan once more and Clint grabbed his bow to take with him when he was going watch over the hospital for any possible compromis-ers of the mission. He folded his bow over his back and hid his quiver in a back pack.

Tony and Clint walked toward the hospital leisurely, took separate paths to the hospital and didn't make eye contact. They would have looked like two ordinary men who happened to be at the hospital at the same time, to the on-looking eye.

Tony walked into the hospital with the flowers and balloon in hand. After he took the elevator up a couple of floors, he asked the receptionist for the room number by showing the man at the desk the characters on the card. The man nonchalantly pointed Tony toward the direction of the door and Tony nodded politely with a smile.

He looked around slyly to make sure no one was watching. He went two doors down like he was told and went into the room.

There were two beds, one was empty, the other had a man sleeping in it. Tony set the flowers down and let go of the balloon. He said,"Bruce!"

Bruce was restrained to the bed. Tony started taking the restraints off of him. He had to shake the man before Bruce's eyes fluttered open. Bruce drunkenly inquired,"Tony?"

He looked down at him and smiled,"Hey buddy its been a while." Bruce said,"They...they se-sedat-gave me-...sleepy medicine..." His speech was heavily and slurred as if he was on his 7th glass of vodka.

Tony sighed. He said,"Alright Banner. I need you to help me out and put on these clothes." Bruce's head lolled from side to side. He was too heavily sedated. Bruce said,"T-trap..."

Tony's brow furrowed as his brain was processing what the scientist was trying to say and then suddenly it hit him. He said,"We need to go now!" He pulled at the scientist's arm but froze when there were sounds of shoes thudding against the floor outside. Suddenly the door exploded and 30 men barged into the room and aimed their weapons at the two men.

Tony cursed under his breath. The glass window behind Tony and Bruce shattered and Clint jumped in and snatched Tony from the room. Clint shot a zip line from the windowsill he was standing on to a tree beside Natasha's car. Clint held tightly onto Tony and jumped from the window, but just before he did that, he shot Bruce in the arm with what looked like a tranquilizer.

Tony yelled in fear as they sailed on the zip line. Tony tumbled on the ground when his feet touched down. Tony stood to his feet dizzily and reprimanded Clint,"What the hell was that?! You left Banner! And you shot him with a tranq?! What the fuck is wrong with you SHIELD people?!" He turned toward the hospital again as if he was going to go back inside.

Clint's eyes were staring up at the 7 story window. He said warily,"That wasn't a tranq, Stark." Tony looked up to where Clint was looking. There was a sudden crack and thud and three men were sent flying out of the window. Their screams were blood curdling and fear riddled as they sailed toward the ground. Tony's eyes were wide. Gun shot riddled the air. Many more men were thrown from the building.

Natasha got inside the car and said,"We need to lead him away from the city. Get in!" Tony nearly tripped over his feet as he threw himself into the backseat of Natasha's car.

Debris fell from the sky and was suddenly followed by a large green being known as the hulk. He roared angrily and stood crouched as he made eye contact with Natasha through the windshield of her vehicle. They seemed to be in a staring contest and it looked like they both had met their match.

Clint said with fear in his voice as he clawed at the arm rests anxiously,"_Goddamnit, Natasha! Move!_"

Natasha slammed her foot down on the pedal and the wheels screeched as they exploded forward with impressive speed directly at the Hulk. He growled angrily as if begging her to hit him so he could show her just what would happen if she did.

Tony yelled as he practically wet his pants in fear. She swerved suddenly and missed Hulk by a hairs fraction. The hulk reached down for the car but missed it and it seemed to make him all the more angry. Nat sped forward and Tony was still yelling in fear.

They swerved through the street trying to find the quickest way out of the city. Tony yelled,"Why the hell did you shoot , him?!"

Clint said,"I didn't have too much of a choice, Stark! We can't afford to have hydra kidnap you or Banner! I needed to get his blood pumping so I gave him a shot of adrenaline, he was too heavily sedated."

Tony looked behind them and didn't see the goliath. He panicked,"He's not behind us!" Natasha slammed on breaks and suddenly a pair of green legs were infront of the car.. They were still and frozen as the car skidded to a stop right in front of the Hulk.

The Hulk advanced forward as he growled and clenched his fists, the motion caused his muscles to ripple in the most terrifying way. Clint said repeatedly,"Reverse. Reverse Natasha. Reverse! Reverse, NatASHA! _REVERSE_!"

Natasha pulled the gear shift and they propelled backward. Before she could speed in the opposite direction, a blur of yellow and red knocked the hulk down and out of their line of sight.

Natasha cursed loudly and said,"No!" She put the car in park and stamped her foot on the brake. She exited the vehicle and grabbed her guns. Clint grabbed his bow.


	3. Hulk Smash!

Tony called to his suit long ago but it still hadn't arrived. He clumsily stumbled out of the car with fear and slight hysteria on his face. He felt vulnerable and helpless and this was perfect conditions for one of his infamous panic attacks. He could already feel the familiar symptoms.

Natasha called to him,"Stark, are you with me?! You need to get somewhere safe! Don't make me ask twice!" She shot aimlessly into the cloud of smoke and debris that the hulk and the blur of colors kicked up.

Clint circled the cloud with a bow notched toward the large puff of smoke.

Tony disregarded Natasha's orders and narrowed his eyes at the smoke as it finally began to fade and two gigantic figures could finally be made out. Tony noted the two bulky figures and he squinted harder to make out clearly what the foreign figure was.

His eyes widened to an inhuman width as he watched in horror and he finally got a glimpse at exactly what had decided to pick a fight with the Hulk.

He mumbled under his breath,"That's my tech." He stared on as the large piece of machinery attacked the man he had the pleasure of calling a friend. The red and gold metal curled up and released as the armor pulled its fist back and hammered the Hulk in the face. Tony remembered when he sold the tech to General Thaddeus Ross in 2008 when the Hulk was proving to be more than just a menial threat.

Clint had circled back around to Tony when he realized his arrows weren't doing much good against the armor's tough hide. He asked,"Your tech right? How do we stop it?" The first question was rhetorical and he clearly already knew that information and a lot more about what the hell was going on.

Tony said," It's named the hulk buster for a reason. You would have to completely destroy it-...without harming the pilot of course." He stared at Clint with a miffed expression.

Clint sighed as he turned his attention back to the scuffle happening in the middle of the street in Seoul,"Well let's hope Hulk does what he does best."

From the middle of the street an angry roar ensued,yelling,"HULK SMASH!" The large machinery went flying in the opposite direction after meeting with the hulk's merciless knuckles.

The archer left Tony to help some onlookers and civilians get out of the way of the destruction and wreckage.

Tony suddenly could here the familiar hum of something flying through the air and then mark 46 enveloped Tony and he finally had some sense of invulnerability. Tony said," You are a little late, J."

Jarvis seemingly faltered before he finally said,"My apologies, sir. There were some technical difficulties." Tony was definitely feeling suspicious about this whole situation.

Tony took to the sky and shot a few repulser blasts from his palms. It hit the Hulkbuster armor in the back. The Hulk looked to Tony curiously and Tony nodded in his direction assuringly.

Knowing that he had someone helping him, The hulk seemed to have found some new purpose to completely demolish his antagonist. He growled angrily at the armor with the slight hint of a smile on his face.

Jarvis informed Tony,"A third party is accessing your private line. I have repeatedly restricted them access but they are certainly relentless."

Tony said,"It's alright J."

"Anthony Stark aka Ironman, stand down. Your interference with the current task of taking down Bruce Banner aka the Hulk will result in your demise at the hands of Ultron. Submit or you will be forced to." A new voice warned Tony. The way it spoke gave the impression that it was just an AI.

Tony frowned as he asked,"Under whose orders was it to take down the Hulk?"

The voice responded,"That is classified information." Ultron cut back to strictly business,"You have thirty seconds to submit to Ultron or you will be arrested for treason."

Tony said,"I'm sorry but the man you are attacking is my friend and quite frankly that makes me a little angry." He powered his repulsers up and blasted them full power at the Hulk-buster.

The armor slammed heavily to the ground and slid away from the Hulk. The green Goliath jumped onto the armor and slammed his fists into the chest of the large machinery.

While the Hulk wailed on the armor, Natasha yelled up to him,"I told you to get somewhere safe, Stark!" She had a frown etched on her face.

Tony disregarded her reprimand and warned,"We gotta get the pilot of the Hulkbuster out before they get torn apart!"

The three of them turned to the Hulk and saw him throwing the peices of metal over his shoulders as he ripped it from the robot. Tony was the only one who spoke out,"HULK! STOP!"

There was a distinct silence that followed that. No one spoke to the Hulk like that without receiving a bit of his unbridled fury.

The green monster turned his eyes to Tony as he un-straddled the machinery and stood away from it. He looked to Tony with submission rather than anger but with a hint of resentment.

Tony flew over to the armor and examined the gaping hole in it. Tony's eyes searched frantically inside. He said absentmindedly,"It's empty."

Natasha took advantage of the calm situation to shoot the Hulk in the neck with a tranquilizer. He turned to her with a spiteful and hate filled glare. He seemed to ready himself to attack her but dropped to his knees. His eyes narrowed at her and one last growl escaped his lips before he fell to the ground.

Clint walked over to Tony. He asked with a smirk, "What's the matter Stark? Jealous that someone improved the flaws in your tech?"

Tony looked up at him and raised a brow,"If I wanted to make a self operating suit, It would have been done a long time ago. There's a reason why you don't give robots sentience. "

Natasha said,"We need to get going. Get Banner to the car."

Bruce laid unconscious beside Tony in the back seat of the car. Tony sat forward and asked,"How the hell did Hydra get the Hulkbuster armor and the tech for an AI operation system? You have to tell me what the hell is going on! I sold this tech to Ross years ago. Do you think Ross is in with Hydra?" He mumbled under his breath,"It wouldn't be too much of. A shock."

Clint said monotoned,"We never said this was Hydra."

Natasha said,"Ross was the reason why Banner went completely off the grid."

Tony looked at her confusedly,"What?...But you said you didn't kno-"

She interjected,"Yes well, there are eyes and ears everywhere...When Banner left you to go back and tie up lose ends in Calcutta, Ross took advantage of the situation. Without SHIELD there to keep Ross off of Banner's scent, Banner was nothing but fair game."

Tony shook his head pityfully. Clint spat,"Without someone to pull on their leash those goddamned Jarheads lose their fucking minds." He looked disgusted as he played with an arrow head between his fingers.

Tony said,"I can't believe I let him leave. I should have made Bruce stay." He shook his head again.

Natasha replied,"Stark don't do that to yourself. Ross is a snake. Now that we have Banner back, we know what we can expect."

Tony couldn't let it go that easily. He changed the subject despite his state of mine,"No thanks to birdy over here. I did all the heavy lifting." He smirked playfully.

Clint corrected him,"Actually it was Hulk who saved your ass."

Tony said,"Yea but I softened it up for him."

Natasha smiled and shook her head as she stared at the clear road ahead. Little did they know that their path was to get very bumpy.


End file.
